Compartiendo una bebida
by melgamonster
Summary: Ten cuidado con las apuestas que hagas podrías terminar compartiendo una bebida con tu peor enemigo. Kagura quiere una peculiar bebida y esta dispuesta a utilizar todo lo que este a su alcance para obtenerla. eso también incluye a cierto oficial del gobierno. One shot perteneciente al reto del grupo de whats app "Retos Vergas" Día 2.


**RETOS VERGAS DÍA DOS: COMPARTIENDO UNA BEBIDA**

 **TEN CUIDADO CON LAS APUESTAS QUE HAGAS PODRÍAS TERMINAR COMPARTIENDO UNA BEBIDA CON TU PEOR ENEMIGO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Bastarda quítate de encima de mí —gritó mientras la mujer de carmesí cabellera estaba sentada encima de él.

—Nunca, hasta que digas que cumplirás mi pedido —utilizó el mismo tono que él.

Habían terminado en esa extraña posición luego de una intensa pelea porque la joven cuatro años menor que el oficial del Shinsengumi estaba intentando hacerlo cumplir la apuesta que le hizo.

—¿Cuál es la maldita cosa que quieres?—exclamó aun con un tono alto de voz, ya quería quitársela de encima. Había veces que le parecía tan liviana debido a su cuerpo pequeño, pero ahora sentía que lo estaba aplastando un elefante.

—La bebida de este restaurante —dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía el cartel de una publicidad llamativa que utilizaba excesivamente el color rosa.

—Con el precio de esa maldita cosa podrías alimentarte muy bien y eso es decir mucho debido al gran apetito que te cargas —comentó después de ver el exorbito precio que tenía ese cartel para una bebida, lo único que tenia de novedoso eran los colores y por eso fue que se hizo popular con la mayoría de las chicas del país, no creía que ella fuera a caer ante las redes del marketing.

—Pero yo quiero esa bebida —exigió al momento que incrementaba más la fuerza con la que se sentaba sobre la espalda del capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi, definitivamente si alguien lo veía en esa comprometedora y vergonzosa situación sería el hazme reír del cuartel —. Además me la debes por la apuesta que hicimos.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Sus cuatro extremidades que lo mantenían de no caer de lleno al piso poco a poco estaban cediendo —. Está bien vamos por ella —dijo desganado, sus brazos no lo resistieron más dejándose caer creyendo que se lastimaría de más, pero la joven se había quitado de encima de su espalda antes de que él cayera al suelo.

—Genial. —Dio un brinco para dejar en evidencia su felicidad, ya que ella con el nulo sueldo que su desvergonzado empleador nunca le da no podría comprarse dicha bebida —. Debo agradecerle también al gorila.

—¿Y a Kondou san por qué? —cuestionó sorprendido cuando se ponía de pie con dificultad mientras se tallaba sus partes adoloridas por la posición en que lo sometió aquella pequeña amanto.

—Porque es con la apuesta que hice a su favor que debes cumplir mis caprichos. —Sonreía al recordar dicho acontecimiento.

—Nunca creí que apostar sobre la virginidad de mi superior me fuera a resultar tan mal —murmuro para sí mismo. Ya que la apuesta entre ellos había surgido por ver el extraño comportamiento que tenían el par de gorila, pero nunca creyó que la temporada de celo de esos dos se juntara, ocasionando que ahora la gorila cargara con un pequeño gorila en su vientre y ahora por eso debía cumplir cualquier capricho de la joven durante medio año—. Aunque creo que hiciste trampa.

—¿Trampa con qué? —cuestionó confundida, pues mientras el divagaba en su mente ella se había encargado de arrastrarlo desde el parque hasta esa nueva cafetería que se instaló en una de las calles más concurridas del barrio Kabuki.

—Nada olvídalo. —Le restó importancia al asunto, mientras observaba la fachada del lugar al que fue dirigido —. Es sorprendente que un lugar tan refinado fuera a instalarse en el barrio menos refinado de todo Edo.

—Pero yo pienso que es debido a eso que tiene gran fama por aquí, ya que de vez en cuando la gente quiere actuar diferente a lo que es. —Las palabras de la fémina tenían razón ya que cuando entraron vieron la mayoría de las mesas ocupadas, con mujeres jóvenes vistiendo sus mejores ropas o familias que presumían ser de lo más unidas y refinadas —. Me da un frappe de unicornio —pidió al momento de llegar a la caja registradora.

—Claro, ¿gusta que le ponga el nombre al vaso? —preguntó amablemente la despachadora.

—Sí, póngale: "La gran Kagura, reina de Kabuki cho y ama del sádico" —pidió con sorna, mientras la joven se aguantaba la risa mientras escribía el peculiar nombre que decía su clienta.

—Serán 2500 yenes* —dijo mientras extendía el comprobante del pedido.

—Ándale bastardo, tú turno —exigió, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Definitivamente la empleada del café se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, esa era la pareja más dispareja que había visitado el lugar.

—Sigo diciendo que es un precio estúpido para algo como eso —comentó desganado mientras sacaba de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito negra.

—Oye, ¿eso no es trampa? —cuestionó al reconocer la tarjeta, estaba más que claro que pertenecía a cierto vicecomandante demoniaco.

—Dijiste que yo era el que debía pagar, más no especificaste con qué dinero.

—Touche —le dio la razón a su acompañante, mientras ella tenga lo que quiere no le importa a quien le pertenezca el dinero.

Esperaron durante unos pocos minutos en un sofá a lado de la caja registradora, claro cada quien sentado en diferente asiento, no querían que los confundieran como pareja más de lo que suelen hacerlo.

—La gran Kagura sama, reina de Kabuki cho y ama del sádico —escuchó su nombre ser mencionado por las bocinas del lugar y se levantó corriendo hacia el lugar donde entregaban dichas bebidas.

—Gracias —exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras la trabajadora le extendía esa colorida bebida, llena de brillos y extrañas cosas adicionales para hacerlo parecido a ese místico animal que llevaba nombre.

Cuando al fin tuvo la dichosa bebida entre manos, no dudo ni un segundo en llevarse aquel extraño líquido a la boca, el cual después de saborearlo le pareció encantadoramente deliciosa lo que le ocasionó que una gran sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro.

—Deja de sonreír así china, que pareces más estúpida de lo que ya eres —dijo con su típico monótono, pero lo ocupó para ocultar los sentimientos que le habían ocasionado verla de esa forma.

—No puedo evitarlo, es que es tan rica —exclamó mientras daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje para dejar en evidencia lo feliz que se encontraba.

—Oh ya veo. —Se acercó a ella por la espalda cuando finalizó su giro, tomando su cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha, la mano donde se encontraba el vaso, acercó ambos a su boca, logrando sorber un poco de ese extraño menjurje que hacía a su rival desprender tanta felicidad —. Pues si esta rico —comentó después de haber cumplido su acción y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Estúpido sádico —gritó a su espalda, no sabía porque esa acción había hecho que se pusiera nerviosa y sintiera su rostro arder.

Él al escuchar ese grito y el tono que utilizó, sonrió con autosuficiencia, al parecer había cumplido su misión, obtener un beso indirecto de esa extraña joven que había llamado su atención y se proclamaba su rival.

 **FIN**

* * *

[*] Precio inventado y exagerado porque no recuerdo bien el costo de esa bebida en mí país pero creo que anduvo por esas cantidades.

N/A: Yo se que entendieron la referencia 7u7, se ganaron un frappe de unicornio si lo hicieron 0/, si no ahi va la explicación: en la cadena americana de cafeteria "Starbucks" estuvieron vendiendo una bebida con ese nombre y pues si lo googlean sabran lo demás, no sé porque pero esto me inspiro para este one shot.

Dicho one shot participa en la cadena de retos del grupo de whats app (link en mi pag de fb) dedicado a nuestra bella OTP

Espero que les haya gustado la idea que surgió en la madrugada, cuando debería estar durmiendo :v

Dicho one shot también se lo quiero dedicar a mi novio que es la persona que más me consiente y me cumple mis caprichos :D, además de que hoy cumplimos 64 meses :v, también por eso escogí la fecha

Bueno gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego

Espero les haya gustado :3

No duden en dejar su sensual rw


End file.
